The present invention relates generally to stator manufacturing and, more particularly, to a system and method for winding stators using a winding pallet on transport pallet arrangement.
Stator manufacturing lines have in the past included a conveyor extending from station to station of the manufacturing process. In some cases winding operations have taken place using machines which remove the stator from the main manufacturing process lane and send the stator to a winding machine via a winding machine conveyor lane extending perpendicular to the main manufacturing process conveyor lane. Such arrangements increase costs and substantially increase the size of the foot print for the machinery. While arrangements in which the stator winder is placed adjacent the main manufacturing conveyor lane are known as from U.S. Pat. No. 4,713,883, such arrangements are limited in speed and have not generally been suitable for winding techniques utilizing shrouds. Other known arrangements utilize an indexing or dial-type arrangement such as that shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,149,900. However, the indexing arrangement is typically limited in only having four stations and tends to be costly.
Accordingly, it would be advantageous to provide a stator winding method and system suitable for quickly winding stators at a winding position adjacent the conveyor lane.
In one aspect, a stator winding method involves the steps of: (a) providing a transport pallet and a winding pallet, the winding pallet removably positioned upon the transport pallet; (b) conveying the transport pallet with winding pallet thereon along a conveyor in a substantially horizontal first direction to an input side of a winding station; (c) raising the transport pallet with winding pallet thereon above the conveyor; (d) holding the winding pallet in place as the transport pallet is lowered so as to separate the winding pallet from the transport pallet; (e) laterally moving the winding pallet in the first direction and into a first pivot arm; (f) pivoting the winding pallet through substantially ninety degrees to a first position alongside a winding position; (g) laterally moving the winding pallet in the first direction out of the first pivot arm and into the winding position; (h) performing a winding operation at the winding position; (i) laterally moving the winding pallet in the first direction into a second position alongside the winding position and into a second pivot arm; (j) pivoting the winding pallet through substantially ninety degrees to a position above the conveyor; (k) laterally moving the winding pallet in the first direction out of the second pivot arm and into a pallet combining position and holding the winding pallet in the pallet combining position; (l) laterally moving the transport pallet along the conveyor into a position below the pallet combining position; (m) raising the transport pallet up into contact with the winding pallet; (n) releasing the winding pallet so as to rest upon the transport pallet; and (o) lowering the transport pallet with winding pallet thereon back onto the conveyor.
In another aspect, a stator winding method involves the steps of: (a) providing a transport pallet and a winding pallet, the winding pallet removably positioned upon the transport pallet; (b) conveying the transport pallet with winding pallet thereon to an input side of a winding station; (c) separating the transport pallet from the winding pallet; (d) pivoting the winding pallet into a first position alongside a winding position; (e) laterally moving the winding pallet into the winding position; (f) performing a winding operation at the winding position; (g) laterally moving the winding pallet into a second position alongside the winding position; (h) pivoting the winding pallet away from the second position and into a third position; and (i) placing the winding pallet back onto the transport pallet
In a further aspect, a stator winding system for conveying and winding a stator mounted on a winding pallet is provided, the winding pallet removably positioned on a transport pallet. The system includes a conveyor, a pallet separation station at an upstream side of a winding machine; and an elevator below the pallet separation station, the elevator lifting the transport pallet with winding pallet thereon off the conveyor and up to the pallet separation station. A pair of gripping arms are provided for moving into a holding arrangement with the winding pallet at the pallet separation station. An upstream pivot arm is positioned adjacent the pallet separation station for receiving the winding pallet from the pair of gripping arms and pivoting the winding pallet through substantially ninety degrees to a position upstream of a winding position of the winding machine.
In yet another aspect, a stator winding system for conveying and winding a stator mounted on a winding pallet is provided, the winding pallet removably positioned on a transport pallet. The system includes a conveyor for transporting the transport pallet with winding pallet thereon. An elevator is movable between a low position and a raised position above the conveyor. A pair of gripping arms are provided at the raised position for holding the winding pallet. A pivot arm is provided for holding the winding pallet and pivoting the winding pallet between at least first and second positions, the first position adjacent the raised position.
In still a further aspect, a stator winding system includes a transport pallet and a winding pallet removably positioned on the transport pallet. The winding pallet is formed by a plate member including an aperture having a stator mounted therein. The aperture permitting access to top and bottom sides of the stator when the winding pallet is removed from the transport pallet.
In another aspect, a system for use with a stator mounted on a winding pallet is provided, the winding pallet removably positioned on a transport pallet. The system includes a conveyor for transporting the transport pallet with winding pallet thereon, means for separating the winding pallet from the transport pallet and means for pivoting the separated winding pallet between at least first and second positions, the second position being upstream of a winding position of a winding machine.